


Teddies

by Checquers



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, baby reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checquers/pseuds/Checquers
Summary: Lex is character lovingly introduced to me by @gdcee go check them out :DTeddy bear’s and babies go hand in hand, don’t they?





	Teddies

She never would have dreamed of having Barris’ child. Being married to him had crossed Magda’s mind once or twice. A fantasy she hoped could come true and did. But she didn’t need more after that. She was content to spend all her days happily snuggled in her husband’s arms hearing his genuine chuckle. Laughing when he would give her those butterfly light kisses. Watching totally smitten when the gold light of the sun highlighted the rise and fall of his chest, and the look of utter peace he held as he slept.

Now she carried his child. She knew for a fact Barris would be overjoyed at the news. But Magda just couldn’t figure out how to tell him. Having Barbara and Asteria to confide in was very helpful. Well, they were helpful after Barbara stopped jumping for joy and squealing,

“Well, Magda! You’ve come to the right people!”

“Has she really?” Barbara huffed to Asteria,

“Yes, she has! Anyways-”

“Neither of us have ever had children though Barbara…” Barbara cleared her throat. Asteria sighed,

“Well, I feel like I have children but I doubt that counts… I’m sure Barris will be happy no matter how you tell him. Just don’t go over the top. Something small.” Magda giggled as Barbara finally got her turn,

“Like I was saying, perhaps you should make something! Like a pie or cake! Something to represent, uncle and the baby!” Magda hummed. A cake would be nice,

“It would be nice to have something that would last though… something the baby could use…” Asteria smiled,

“What about a toy? A little stuffed animal for the child.” Magda smiled wide. A toy would do just fine. Black and pink just like Barris’ cloak, a teddy bear. Barbara saluted,

“Please let me help Magda! I can do anything you need!”

“Could you get the fabric Barbara?” She nodded running out of the room. Asteria smiled handing over two gold buttons,

“Barris said they came from his own childhood toy. He was going to just leave them on the fireplace. But I think you’ll make better use of them.” Magda could only thank her. The smile never leaving her face.

The bear was proving easier to make then Magda expected. Already in the first day, she was able to cut out the pattern and begin sewing the legs. Magda knew how to sew, but it wasn’t anything advanced or impressive. Simple stitches that could fix simple tear’s. Although ultimately it was because of Barbara, when Rebecca sauntered into the sitting room and directly across from Magda, she could’ve sworn the woman had some sort of sewing sense. Rebecca cooed at the bear,

“Oh look at how darling it is! Almost too simple for my taste, but I’m sure the Minister will love it, Magda dear!” Magda sighed,

“I don’t know… I don’t feel I’m doing this as well as I should be…” Rebecca smiled pointing at Magda’s needle,

“Well, before you do that next stitch, just remember not to sew too close to the edge or too far away. What you’ve done so far is splendid, Mrs. Sakan!” There was a wink accompanied with the last name. Magda still wasn’t used to being called a Sakan. Each time she heard it there was a flutter in her heart. Rebecca saw the pieces for the head and huffed. Magda chuckled weakly. She wasn’t looking forward to connecting the multitude of pieces. She could see where they connected, but she could tell something would go wrong. Thankfully Rebecca seemed incapable of self-control as she pulled a pin cushion out and began to sew. Magda chuckled as the two sat sewing. Rebecca sighed,

“So sorry… It’s just… the pattern is amusing, to say the least. Honestly, whoever designed this designed it to be confusing.” Magda chuckled, Asteria had found it up in the attic,

“Most likely because it’s old Ms. Werchy.”

“The fabric pieces do give me an idea for a dress though… Days are never boring with you Magda!” Magda laughed to herself. Rebecca would find inspiration in the strangest of places.

That night Magda hid the bear in an old basket underneath one of the couches. As she climbed into bed Barris sighed lying beside her. She smiled,

“What has you troubled dear?” Barris groaned,

“I found the buttons my childhood bear had and I’ve made a horrible mistake.” Magda held back her smile,

“What happened?”

“I… lost them. I wasn’t that interested in them, but now that I can’t find them…” Magda smiled pecking his cheek,

“You’re a smart man Barris. You’ll find them.” She couldn’t wait to surprise him.

Day three and Magda was almost bouncing with excitement. The day before she’d managed to get some cotton to stuff the toy with. She would have to thank Juven for that. She’d already sewed on the golden buttons onto the front of the toy and she just needed a ribbon for the neck and something for eyes. A figure Magda had grown quite accustomed to seeing hurried into the sitting room. They looked up and gave a smile,

“Mrs. Sakan! A pleasure to see you!” Magda smiled as Lex grumbled looking around,

“I’m afraid there’s no time for a leisurely chat right now… The Minister forgot his files. Again. I swear, that man…” Magda laughed pointing to the pile of papers right in front of her,

“I found them this morning.” Lex sighed picking up the files. Their eyes flicking to the nearly finished toy in Magda’s hands,

“Who’s that for m’ lady?” Magda beamed,

“Well, promise me you won’t tell Barris, but… I am with child! This little toy is how I’m going to tell him! I just need something for eyes and a neck ribbon.” Lex’s eyes sparkled. A smile gracing their face,

“Really! Oh, that’s wonderful Mrs. Sakan! Your secret is safe with me! Trust me, I’ve hidden worse…” Lex snickered fishing something out of their coat pocket. Magda smiled when she was graciously handed a piece of white ribbon. Before she could even thank Lex the assistant was sending their regards,

“No need to thank me! Chairman Linglan gave it to me, said something about getting the Minister to wave it like a white flag… Since that won’t happen, ever. Consider it a gift! Farewell!” Magda laughed. Waving back at them.

As if on cue Barbara barrelled into the sitting room. Magda sighed as the girl vaulted onto a chair, blue eyes brimming with excitement,

“What’s got you so excited?” Barbara puffed her chest, producing two small screw like objects with smooth tops,

“Magda do you know what these are?” Magda shook her head. Barbara chuckled,

“These dear Auntie are teddy bear eyes! With these uncle’s toy will be finished!” Magda gasped feeling her smile grow. She leaned forward and hugged Barbara. Forgetting her embarrassment at being called “Auntie”.

In the evening Magda invited Barris into the sitting room,

“I found your buttons Barris.” Barris smiled,

“Really? That’s good. I’ve been worried sick about them. They’re important to me.” Magda smiled pulling out the black and pink bear. The pads of the feet and arms, the snout, inside the ears, and body were all black. Leaving the rest pink. Barris’ golden buttons were sewn down the middle of the bear’s chest. Magda had painstakingly sewn the nose and mouth. The white ribbon Lex had given her tied into a perfect bow. She watched Barris’ eyes grow, gently taking the bear,

“Love, this is… I’m too old for toys. But you did a wonderful job. No wonder Ms. Werchy was teasing me the other day.” Magda laughed putting her hands over Barris’,

“This isn’t for you Barris. It’s a gift for someone you get to meet.” Barris cocked his head,

“Who am I meeting?” Magda almost groaned. For a Minister he sure was clueless,

“Well, who plays with teddies?”

“Children, Magda.” He still looked confused,

“Which family wears “rose red”?”

“We do. Don’t call it pink… I’ve already met Barbara though. What other Sakan is there for me to meet?” Magda chuckled taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach,

“The future Sakan in here Barris.” Barris looked utterly confused. Magda waited and watched as her husband’s eyes widened. His green eyes flicked down to her,

“Are you…!” Magda laughed taking the bear from his weak hold,

“Guilty!” Barris smiled wide, eyes shining with tears. He stood up pulling Magda with him. When she was finally to her feet he twirled her around laughing, finishing it with a kiss. As he pulled away,

“Do you have any idea how happy you make me Magda? How I love you so.” He chuckled holding her close. Magda could only smile. How she loved his laugh,

“I love you too Barris.” Barbara fell to the ground from behind the door, and then Juven, then Rebecca, and Lex followed suit. The door swung open revealing a sighing Asteria. The group on the floor laughed and clapped yelling out one phrase,

“Congratulations Barris!!” and for once he could only chuckle at his family’s antics while he held Magda. For Magda, she wouldn’t have it any other way. Safe in her husband’s arms, and laughing with her family.


End file.
